Aquaphilia
by Venere Veritas
Summary: One shot. Although it left him absolutely powerless, there was something about the water that left Crocodile absolutely tempted to dive in. And there was something about his desires that made Doflamingo all the more willing to to help. PWP DoflaCroc


AN- Experimented with the POVs. Tell me what you think.

-Aquaphilia-

There was something about _it _that Sir Crocodile found rather arousing.

It was another active night in the thriving city of Rainbase. Even with the curtains down in his hotel room, speckled light permeated through the tinted, shielded windows, giving Crocodile an instinctual rush as numbers arose in the back of his mind. How many people were out there, he wondered. How many were in their rooms, listening? The thoughts would make him pause, his fork halfway to his mouth as he let his dinner go cool while he pondered his situation. He knew he wanted no one to know his deep, darkest secret, and yet…

"You almost done, _Sand-man_?"

The voice was absolutely taunting. Crocodile had wondered what had gotten over him when he had given that annoying birdbrain of a man permission to come so early. Crocodile let his golden, predatory gaze fall to the figure he had expected to be resting on the wall closest to the hallway, closest to the washroom. Instead he locked on to the large, obnoxious grin hovering above him. He raised his vision beyond the grim smile and to his own reflection; Doflamingo's brilliant colored sunglasses.

"Are we in a hurry?" he asked sarcastically. He brought the piece of prime cut to his to mouth, a little disappointed that he had let it become warm. He dared not let it show. He wouldn't allow for the younger Shichibukai to detect just a hint that he was losing control.

Doflamingo's grin widened. "You invited me over."

This was true, and once again it made Crocodile quietly contemplate over his predicament. The desire, the need: what was he possibly gaining from these excursions? "I made the mistake of assuming you'd be patient," Crocodile muttered after swallowing another bite of his meal. Barely warm. Practically inedible.

"How can you expect a man like me to be patient," Doflamingo began while furthering his squat, allowing himself to meet face to face with older, more restrained Shichibukai, "when I know what exactly awaits?"

Crocodile growled. "Patience is a virtue, idiot."

Doflamingo pursed his lips. "But the water will get cold."

Crocodile did not respond. He looked down in disdain at his neglected meal. He felt a pull, an invisible tug yank him away from the plate, forcing his body into stiff movements while thin, long fingers made him look back up at the dangerous smile. Crocodile sneered at the taller man, offended that he would use his devil fruit powers so early in the night.

"Let. Go."

Doflamingo didn't seem to mind the offense. "Fufufu…you have no right to be angry." He watched in delight as he felt small pulls at the tip of his fingers. He couldn't tell what the older Warlord was up to, but understood the growing frustration would eventually speed things up. He heard a soft, growing hiss behind him. Doflamingo's sunglasses lowered as he tilted his head over to see a growing miasma of floating sand, soft in movement but deadly in action. He rested his hands and heard Crocodile immediately get up from his seat, the brutal fog dissipating with the older man's movement. Doflamingo remained where he was as he continued to listen to the sounds of actions being performed around him. The curtains being drawn, the sounds of footsteps getting softer as the logia user made his way deeper into the hotel room, his own heart beat smacking against his ribcage as he continued to anticipate what would happen next.

In silence Doflamingo wondered what made that man, this particular fetish, so damn impossible to deny.

He felt his luxurious feather coat slip off his shoulder, falling over until he grabbed and tossed it uncaringly on the furniture. It would do no good for it to get wet. He pressed the front of his slip-ons against the heel of his other, freeing his feet from temporary prisons that would only get in the way. Doflamingo continued to play with the buttons of his top as he walked passed through the unbearably long hallway.

He didn't recall the it having been so long. Crocodile had let the anxiety grow and swell within his chest as the back of his mind tormented with peculiar thoughts about onlookers, spies watching his every move and waiting for him to expose that weakness, exploit it. He felt his throat tingle with animal-like nervousness as he fantasized his future scenario. And what if someone did see it, he wondered. What if they saw it all, and him enjoying every moment of it?

Crocodile stared at the decorative washroom, his eyes fixed on the steamy atmosphere. He could feel his own skin growing moist. His hook became heavy as he approached the centerpiece, a large tub filled to the brim with hot water. He continued, letting his steps dwindle as he stared down and became completely fixated on the water, watching it slowly twist and splash around it's container, attempting to force itself out of the bathtub and consume the entire area. Crocodile could feel it around him, enveloping him with microscopic droplets that would eventually gather in amounts, rendering him without his powers.

What if they saw him, he silently thought to himself.

Large hands grabbed ahold of his waist, gripping him and pulling him close to the hungry blond, away from the tub. Crocodile let his hand latch on to hot skin while the same destructive fingers began to go at his top, frantically tugging away while trying to free buttons from silken prisons. Crocodile felt his stomach tie into a knot as he lidded his eyes, his head leaning against a bigger body that wanted nothing more than to reclaim his for just another night.

"Don't yank," Crocodile warned, looking up as he rested his head against Doflamingo's heated chest.

"You could help," Doflamingo hissed into his ear. Crocodile could feel long fingers break their way into his flesh, leaving the last two buttons still slung together. Another hand rested on his trousers. "I know you're so _eager_ to take a dip."

He didn't breathe. Crocodile lifted his hook and brought it closer to the man behind him while letting his hand slide down and grab hold of the only button keeping up the blond's brightly colored pants. Almost immediately he felt the hand against his chest stop moving, his arm and hook tensing as he felt another pull, this time spreading across his body. He felt his hook lower, moving sharply against his will, his other hand slowly removing itself from Doflamingo, now resting against his own flesh. He continued to stare up, though not by choice as he watched two eyes barely visible through mauve colored lenses staring up at him with predatory delight.

Crocodile couldn't move. Doflamingo had hypothesized why the older man always made this difficult, but never made a point to bring it up with him. He loved holding the man against his will. He enjoyed watching Crocodile struggle to not undress himself, his only good hand twitching as he attempted to pry himself free from Doflamingo's grasp. Once again he watched, removing himself from Crocodile and casually walking around the body as he watched the smaller man jerk in an unruly manner, an animal struggling to free itself, his insides coiling up with heat as he saw pale skin becoming more visible in the wet atmosphere.

"Ah." Doflamingo couldn't help but admire Crocodile's form. He freed the neck so that Crocodile could keep his pretty golden eyes on him; that sneer becoming more attractive as he forcibly undressed him with his powers.

"Having fun?"

Crocodile made no remark.

But was it really force, he wondered through his grin. He lowered a finger, raised another, and watched Crocodile growl at him while his hand lowered back down to those annoying dark garments that dared to remain. He took a step closer as he faced Crocodile's half-clothed body. He knew the one hand would struggle tearing away the last bit of articles in a standing position, and he didn't want to let Crocodile feel emasculated just yet. Especially not when the hook was still attached.

He waited, watching the hand struggle with the zipper, making sure the clothing made it past the hips before finally freeing Crocodile, and not all that surprised when he did see bright gold threateningly close to his face. He kept his smile on, not afraid of the hook. He could see beyond it. See the golden eyes staring up at him, the clothes inching their way down with his small movements, undergarments clinging uncomfortable to his moist flesh, no longer able to hide the developing arousal that was growing between the man's still legs. The hook was there for another reason. Once again Doflamingo wondered who was really in control of this situation.

The hook latched around the neck, pulling Doflamingo down. Of course, the blond did not struggle. Crocodile knew Doflamingo enjoyed these new surprises, though the older man had considered a surprise strike from his deadly hook would have been a better way to spice things up.

He tugged the taller man downwards, forcing his already bent legs to take in the extra weight as Crocodile pulled Doflamingo into a rushed kiss. No sooner did their lips meet did he feel Doflamingo greedily latch on to him, those same sly fingers now tearing away at the trousers, puling them all the way down past his hips. Crocodile let Doflamingo dive in for more kisses, feeling each one last seconds longer, teeth nipping, sucking each lip, lightly bruising the flesh in an attempt to mark territory. Crocodile missed when it was more aggressive, but never seemed to have the time to mention this concern to Doflamingo.

He sighed when he felt wet lips moved down to his neck, sucking fiercely against his moist skin. Crocodile closed his eyes as he let his hand wander, slide across the blond's back, letting his nails graze against the shivering flesh. A finger flicked the tip of his arousal, forcing him out of the moment and causing him to jerk in mild pain.

He hissed. "Bastard!"

"Ready for a dip?" he heard Doflamingo taunt.

"You sure you don't want to keep up with the romantics?" Crocodile mocked back.

Doflamingo chuckled. His developing grin causing Crocodile to almost regret his words. "If that's what you consider foreplay," he said.

"You know I'm not here for _your _games."

Doflamingo peered up, quickly beginning to remove his clothes as he gave a playful pout to the older man.

"One of these days," Doflamingo laughed.

Crocodile frowned, not quite understanding what the blond meant.

"Better hold your breath."

Crocodile could feel the invisible strings wrap around his form, entrapping him into a standing position. Doflamingo wasted no time in grabbing his and Crocodile's clothing and tossing them on the finished towel rack, his free hand aimed directly at Crocodile.

The blond rested a hand on his sunglasses, carefully removing them and placing them aside. "Hook, or no hook?" he asked.

"Top or bottom?" Crocodile answered back.

If possible, Doflamingo's grin grew even wider. Crocodile winced as he felt his binds tighten around him.

"No hook then," he heard Doflamingo proclaim.

Doflamingo watched with glee as he saw Crocodile's expression change, always the same expression too, as he saw his legs begin to move against his will, taking excruciatingly small steps towards the tub. It was that brief moment where the man temporarily regretted his decision, his inability to control the itch, and it was all Doflamingo's to see. He loved seeing the white of the older man's eyes grow as he inched his way to the tub, the fear of water mixing with the absolute love for it, the heart beating for him to change his mind, while the erection between his legs suggesting otherwise.

He stopped Crocodile right in front of the tub. He let the logia user stare down at his fate as he practically skipped over and began to loosen the harness that keep the hook attached the rest of the man's arm.

The last thing was to release Crocodile from his grasp. Originally Doflamingo was never meant to let Crocodile go. There was never supposed to be a reason for Crocodile to dive in on his own. The blond couldn't help himself then, and he certainly didn't make an attempt for change. He just had to let go and take the time to admire the body right in front of him. Naked, and not yet soaked with bathwater, Doflamingo could make out the contours of the Crocodile's body, muscles and old scars and that burning arousal that _he _had caused. The moisture in the air added an extra layer of beauty to the image, a glistening work of art that he would control only in these strange scenarios.

Once in a while he would see Crocodile make a move, a turn of the head, a twitch of the leg, and Doflamingo wondered if some kind of progress was being made. Maybe Crocodile would grow bored of the water and wonder what kinds of other things, perhaps something along the lines of normal, the two of them of could engage in.

Tonight Crocodile remained hesitant to enter. So Doflamingo did the kind thing and grabbed Crocodile by the back of the head, grabbing hair and causing as much pain as he could as he pulled Crocodile head back, kissing the forehead and wishing him luck as he regained control of the body and pushed Crocodile in the deep water.

For several seconds Crocodile let his eyes burn in the hot bathwater before finally calming down and closing his eyes, letting his lungs burn as he waited for Doflamingo to decide when was the right time for him to enter. He couldn't move his body, not that it mattered much by this point. He was completely powerless, and with more than half his body submerged he could feel the energy in his body begin to dwindle.

He heard a splash echo in the waves. A hand plunged into the water and grabbed him by the hair again, pulling him out from the water. Crocodile gasped, coughing out stale air in pain and choking while he tried to take deep breaths, feeling Doflamingo's hand slide in between his legs and grab hold of his arousal.

"You're incredible," Doflamingo whispered into Crocodile's ear.

Crocodile coughed again, bringing his right hand to cover his mouth. He saw that he could move on his own again, but made no remark.

"Don't," he muttered through rough breaths.

"You sure?" He could feel the fingers flutter against his erection, sending intense pleasure up his body. Crocodile glared at Doflamingo.

"Ah, fine." Doflamingo chuckled. "Lets see how long we can make this last then."

Crocodile hissed as Doflamingo pulled his hair back, forcing his to stare upwards at the ceiling as Doflamingo began to once again shower him in kisses. He breathed heavily as hot water swished around his and Doflamingo's bodies. There were teeth sinking into the back of his neck and a hand making its mark against his heaving check, playfully giving attention to a nipple before pinching tight between thumb and index.

There was no warning when he was pushed back into the water. Admittedly some water found its way into Crocodile's mouth while Doflamingo was drowning him. The hand kept its firm grasp, leaving Crocodile head against the decorative interior of the tub. His eyes closed again when he felt a sharp ache between his legs, his erection paining as his lower half was lifted up out from the warm prison.

This was incredibly humiliating. Crocodile could hardly think with the lack of fresh oxygen, but it wasn't the first time the thought entered his mind. He knew his rear end was exposed, lifted up gently with the aid of Doflamingo's other hand. His eyes burst open when he felt a tongue lap the water dripping from his inner thigh, traveling upwards till it rested against his puckered entrance. It rested, moved in closer, licking and placing pressure against the tight opening, tickling and teasing sensitive nerves. Crocodile protested against this sort of sensual touch, kicking up a weak storm with what little clean air remained in his lungs. In response, Doflamingo let his hand go from Crocodile's head, grabbing hold of the man's hips and forcing them into place.

Crocodile was sure there was laughing taking place above water.

Doflamingo watched a head rise out of water, exhaling deeply before coughing up a bit of bathwater. He waited a second before commenting on the later.

"Sorry about that."

Of course the older Shichibukai did not say a word. Doflamingo could tell by looking right between Crocodile's legs that he wouldn't need forgive Doflamingo.

The blond let his fingers fall in between the small alcoves created by perpendicular hips and legs. He let his nails dig into skin while Crocodile grit his teeth in pleasure and displeasure, incapable of protesting while he caught his breath one final time.

"Ready?" Doflamingo taunted.

The blond looked down and stared at his own neglected arousal. Somewhere deep inside the Joker was the urge for something else, something in a bed with embracing arms. He would settle to watch Crocodile drown one more time, only to be saved by him again.

With his right hand Crocodile grabbed on to the edge of the tub. Only so much risk could be taken during the finale.

"Take a deep breath," Doflamingo practically cooed.

Doflamingo hoisted Crocodile's hips upward, aligning them against his erection. He pressed his manhood against the opening, aiding himself in while he let his other hand side across Crocodile's dripping hair. Thought Crocodile remained silent Doflamingo could feel the man's hot muscles tighten around his penis. Doflamingo shivered, his fingers digging into Crocodile's wet scalp before pushing the head under, right as he forced the rest of himself all the way inside.

He gave Crocodile no time to prepare himself. Doflamingo began thrusting his hips back and forward in an unforgiving, rough pace, making sure his desperate manhood made its way down to the base with every push. He grabbed hold of the sinking hips and kept it lifted high enough for him to continue taking pleasure in. Crocodile was hot. He was hot and wet inside, and always so tight, and with every rough thrust he could feel the love around him tremble and contract, bringing him closer to the edge. Heat coiled in the pit of his stomach, burning as he watched the lack of oxygen begin to take its toll; legs and left arm beginning to frantically fight the terrifying situation at hand.

He pushed himself deep inside again and stared at the single hand holding on to the edge. He looked down and stared at his hand, Crocodile's submerged head, wondering what kind of high Crocodile was getting himself into.

The first few thrusts stung, leaving lightning pain that ran up the spine to Crocodile's brain, begging him to gasp for air and yelp in pain. This was not an option under water. Underneath the warm waves the pleasure from the exposure quickly took over, replacing a throbbing intrusion with something deeper, animal-like and overwhelming. Once in a while Doflamingo's unforgiving manhood would hit that hot bundle of nerves, sending Crocodile into a temporary frenzy, nearly choking on bathwater.

The stale air and pain made him delirious. The animal brain fought against control to bring him back up.

The thought of someone walking in, anyone even suggesting he might be enjoying this, made Crocodile sick with passion.

Something about being caught. He wanted to get caught. He wanted the exposure, the humiliation to continue forever.

Before his brain went under he thought about the entire world turning and spotting him in this unusual rendezvous. Doflamingo's hot penis once again hit that spot. His body trembled weakly, unprepared for an orgasm while blood cells died from neglect. He had no choice but to let go of his life support, covering his mouth with his right hand as he sunk further into the water, feeling intense waves of pleasure explode from within, a fantastic rush of feelings releasing from his aching erection and casting out in the water.

Doflamingo made quick work. He could feel Crocodile cum around him, muscles cradling him in intense heat, pushing him near that wonderful edge. Seeing Crocodile sinking Doflamingo let go of his grip on the older Warlord and grabbing sinking hips once more, fucking Crocodile's numbing body senseless until he finally came deep inside him.

Doflamingo arched his back, gasping in ecstasy as he finished.

There was no time for relaxing. He had to save the precious reptilian man from drowning.

Doflamingo pulled out of Crocodile, a little nervous when he felt how relaxed the muscles suddenly were. He was quick to grab Crocodile and pull him out from the now murky water. He aided him back to the tub's edge, not letting Crocodile go until the man managed to latch on all on his own.

There was an almost eerie silence, the only sound being Crocodile's deep breaths and cooling water swaying out of the bathtub, splashing and dripping all over the hotel washroom.

Crocodile covered his mouth and lightly coughed into it, making sure to rid himself any water from his burning lungs. His head ached and there was some blurred vision, but other than that there was nothing too out of the ordinary.

He laid his head on top of his shoulder, letting it go limp as he stared into Doflamingo's eyes, finding the smile on the taller man's face peculiar.

"One of these days," the birdbrain remarked.

Crocodile slowly opened his mouth. He waited until his chest stopped shaking before replying back, "ah? What are you talking about?"

The fool laughed, splashing filthy water in Crocodile's direction. He wasn't very amused.

The blond groaned. "One of these days I'm going to fuck you good. On a bed."

Crocodile lifted a brow, unsure of how to react.

"You know, the way those silly normal people do it?"

"I don't see that happening any time soon," he said, stoically, but with a noticeable hoarseness to his voice.

Doflamingo rested against the edge, his left hand hovering dangerously close above Crocodile in a teasing matter.

"One. Of. These. Days." Fingers flicked watery remains right onto Crocodile's face, one droplet hitting the edge of his eye.

He sneered, having reached his fill of the blond for the rest of the evening. "Get the hell out here!" he barked.

Doflamingo laughed as he pulled himself out of the water, jumping out of the tub and grabbing a towel before skipping past the door.

Crocodile blinked, letting his eyesight readjust while he looked over at the crowded towel rack, spotting some of Doflamingo's clothing. He visibly grimaced as he thought about having to deal with the fool once or twice more before finally pushing him out of the hotel. He tuned his head to the other side, spotting sunglasses resting on the sink. His face burn red as the second, more private thought entered the back of his mind.

Something about what Doflamingo had suggested…there was just something about it that didn't sound _too_ bad.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the short work. Comments in the form of a review or PM would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
